


Bewitched Flower (i wish i could've added more stardew references)

by chaostea



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Centaurs, M/M, Mousefolk, Nymphs & Dryads, Vampires, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostea/pseuds/chaostea
Summary: Perseus- a blacksmith and centaur- has had a crush on Edd- his village's kind delivery man and fellow centaur- for two years straight. One night, he finally decides to follow village tradition and ask the other man out with a Bewitched Bouquet, hoping to start a new relationship.However, love can be bittersweet.Written for keluturtle's Mythosworld's (an EW AU) writing contest!
Relationships: Edd (Eddsworld)/Original Male Character(s), Edd/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 6





	Bewitched Flower (i wish i could've added more stardew references)

The sound of metal hitting against steel reverberated against the walls. A young, strong centaur swung his hammer against the sword on his anvil. Sweat formed on his brow as he struck the weapon again and again, forming it into what his mind’s eye had created. Soon enough, he smiled seeing what he'd forged. He was satisfied. The red-hot sword was lifted up and cast into the barrel of water, steaming. 

“Perseus.”

He jolted, startled out of his reverie, his hoofs skittering across the hay-covered dirt floor. “Millicent!” He cried. “How many times do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me when I’m dealing with hot steel?!” 

“As many times as _I _have to tell my dear elder brother it’s time to stop work for the day.” A creature so small it would’ve been impossible to hear her without the volume spell she’d cast on herself walked across a work counter adjacent to him. The tiny mousefolk placed her hands on her hips and glared up at him. “What on _Earth _is keeping you here so late, Percy? Sometimes you’re finishing up an order, but this is ridiculous. You’ve been working late all this week... Father told me to come fetch you. He and grandfather are worried.”____

_____ _

Percy let out a small chuckle and Millicent glared even harder. He caught the look and sombered. “Peace, sister. I hear you.” He murmured, his pale blue eyes catching the light of forge fire. He took the now-cooled steel blade out of the barrel and placed it on the workbench. “Truth is… I’ve been waiting for the right moment this week… I think I’ve finally summoned up the courage to do _that thing _we’ve been talking about.” The light of the fire didn’t help conceal the blush that glowed across his face, making his freckles stand out.__

_______ _ _ _

He offered his hand to his sister, who paused, before stepping onto it and allowing him to place her on his shoulder. She spoke directly into his ear, dropping the volume spell. “Are you talking about what I think you’re talking about… what I’ve nagged you for a whole year to do?!” The little mousefolk couldn’t keep the excitement from her voice, all intent of scolding seemingly forgotten. 

_______ _ _ _

Percy laughed again, this time letting a smile across his face. “Yes! I think I’m finally ready! I just wanted to work a little longer to calm my nerves. Please don’t tell grandfather though. If Edd accepts, I want it to be a surprise… you know how much he admires him.” 

_______ _ _ _

_“Ah, yes! Now there’s a centaur I admire. There’s a lad you can count on! Helpful, friendly, and sincere! Perseus, I do so wish you’d make better acquaintances with him!” _Millicent mimicked their grandfather, the owner of the blacksmith and a centaur with a magnificent black coat that was just beginning to gray.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

They both chuckled at the impersonation that was spot on. Percy raised his finger to his shoulder and his sister took it and hugged it- something they had done as children and still did even as young adults. Even though Percy and Millicent weren’t blood siblings- how could a centaur and mousefolk be?- Percy’s grandfather had adopted Millicent’s father when he wasn’t much older than Percy himself. In turn, their father- a mousefolk known as Elric who had a long and audacious past himself- had done the same for Percy. Part of the young centaur’s parentage could only be described as painful at best, but he found it hard to care about the man who had sired him when he had such a loving family.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Now? He was hoping to expand it in new ways.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Percy let his finger curl and Millicent hugged it further. “So you’re going to ask him tonight then?” She asked, excitement still squeaking through with every syllable.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes! I’m going to the flower shop after I close up to get a Bewitched Bouquet.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Millicent grinned, her red-brown fur quivering with elation. “You always were one for romantics. It’s so adorable you’re going to ask him to be your boyfriend with such a sweet tradition. If he accepts the bouquet, you’re supposed to take a walk together by the lake.” A soft song drifted to Percy’s ear, a gentle melody of hopeful love and an honored tradition in their village: 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“Witches flower blooms,  
Sirens song is sang,  
Across generations go,  
New love starts again.”_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Percy let out a sigh, one that was a little shaky and betrayed how nervous he truly was. “Here’s to hoping I’ll be able to sing that to him tonight.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And that you don’t scare him off with your tonedeaf singing after he accepts.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Percy snorted. “Thanks _so much _for your vote of confidence.”__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Anything _for you, darling brother.” Millicent replied, happy she’d been able to calm him with a sisterly jest. “But anyway… you have a man to woo. Set me down and I’ll let them know you’ll be back a bit later but not to worry.”__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thanks, Mil…” he said, bringing her to his face and pecking her fuzzy cheek with a gentle kiss. “For everything.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A young centaur with a white coat speckled with black trotted down the street. Percy was practically vibrating with giddiness and nervousness. He wanted tonight to go perfectly, but even he knew there was a risk something could go wrong. Edd could already be done for deliveries for the evening. The flower shop might be closed for some reason. Good gods, they might even be out of the flowers he needed for the bouquet! 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He shook his head, his light brown hair swaying with the motion. No! He had put this off for far too long! The young man had liked the older centaur for at least two years now and he needed to make a move. Whenever Edd was around the shop, the brunette always asked Percy about his day or a specific weapon or tool he was working on to make conversation. Percy even chatted with Edd and his less-than-friendly gorgan housemate, Tom, in the town square a few evenings. For Eldritch-sakes, at their winter festival Edd had been his secret gift-giver and gotten him a beautiful blue shawl! When Percy had expressed his gratitude, Edd had grinned and told him he thought it would look nice on him and “match the color of his eyes”.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Percy had liked Edd before that night. Back then, looking into those emerald eyes as the other had smiled at him with such genuine kindness; as the warmth of the festival surrounded them and the full moon bathed them in an almost magical light?

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His heart had clenched and he’d been a goner ever since. He adjusted that very shawl around his shoulders as he went along now. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As Percy walked through the little village, he passed by the baker’s shop and peered inside. Of course it was dark now, but he could imagine a nymph with golden skin and grass-colored hair kneading dough into little buns behind the counter. Other than his sister cheering him on, he also had his best friend, Remille- the town’s baker- pushing him to pursue the other centaur’s affections for months now. He could imagine her teasing him good-naturedly about his crush- something she and Millicent loved tag-teaming him on. Her orange-colored eyes would flash with merriment whenever he’d visit her during his lunch hour. The wheat nymph would have him sample her new combinations of jams, fruits, and breads as they talked. She loved chatting about his love and all the things they enjoyed together.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As much as his anxiety wanted him to dwell on things going wrong in some way, he pushed it aside. He thought of Remille’s and Millicent’s encouragement and about everything that could _go right _after tonight.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He just needed to be brave enough to take that step. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The door to the flower shop jingled as he stepped inside. “Welcome!” Called a voice behind the counter as Percy trotted over to it. A man with porcelain skin, red eyes, and fiery-orange hair turned to him from his flower arranging. He had visible bite-marks on his neck that could be seen above his white uniform shirt and green apron. Percy shivered involuntarily- it was the town vampire, Matt.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hello there… Pete, was it?” The vampire smiled at him, good-naturedly. Percy saw a flash of his fangs and swallowed. “Uh, Percy, actually.” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, sorry about that!” Matt replied, embarrassed. “I know it’s a small village, but when you’re only awake at night, it’s hard to get to know people!” The other man let out a laugh and Percy laughed along with him, hating himself for feeling so uncomfortable. He knew logically that Matt wasn’t a threat, but vampires were so _rare _around here; and the stories he’d heard of their kind from traveling adventurers didn’t always paint them in the best light. He knew that his father had raised him better than to judge others by tales without merit, but it was _hard _to push past it. Especially when seeing those gleaming fangs in person.____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clearly he had some things to work on. Well, no better time than the present. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, I’ll have to stop by again soon then! Doesn’t look like you have too many customers at night.” He said, glancing around the empty shop. “Sure your boss wouldn’t mind you getting to know your neighbors, especially if they’re stopping by to shop for your lovely arrangements. Don’t you think?” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Matt looked startled for a second... before looking away happily. “That… would be nice, actually. To tell you the truth...“ The vampire swallowed nervously before continuing. “People still seem to be afraid of me. Despite me living here for several years now… after my accident, you know. I’m sure Edd and Tom would be happy to hear me talk about something other than my flower arrangements when I go home.” He laughed again, but this time it was forced and a little sad.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

At the mention of Edd, Percy’s heart tugged and reminded him of what he’d come here to buy. Although he would definitely be back to get to know Matt better too. Maybe he could bring Remille or Millicent next time. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, some nights I have orders that I end up finishing late.” He stated. “I’ll have to stop by again so we can chat more on my way home. I don’t know if you remember, but I work under my grandfather at the blacksmith- if you ever need anything made, I can stop by here too and drop it off after I close up.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That’s so kind of you. Thank you!”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Percy felt a genuine smile pull his lips upward and he was glad, but onto business. “Of course! But, well, actually I am here to buy something.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, certainly! Anything specific you have in mind?” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Um,” despite his confidence, the centaur still asked nervously, “a Bewitched Bouquet?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The vampire’s eyes widened. “A Bewitched Bouquet? My goodness... then it is a special order, isn’t it? Don’t get too many people that ask for them. From what I hear it’s a tradition in our village though.” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Percy shuffled his hooves a little anxiously. “T-that’s right.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well,” Matt looked at him and smiled, “they’re a lucky person whoever they are! I believe I have everything I need to make it. Give me just a few minutes?” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course.” Percy exhaled a sigh of relief he didn’t know he’d been holding. They do have all the materials, thank gods.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Excellent. I’ll have your order ready soon, sir.” Matt said, slipping into a professional air and soon he slipped into the back room. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As Matt prepared his arrangement, Percy looked around the shop, admiring all the flowers for sale and arrangements that were kept in the magical cold case to keep them fresh. Magic was everywhere in the village, from their elf mayor using a volume enhancer so the entire town could hear him in the town square to housewives using spells to enhance everyday ingredients to prepare in their evening meals. It was even here at the flower shop, where a medium-level spell could keep a metal and glass box chilled for days. It was all mystical to Percy who had never held much interest in magical studies, despite his mousefolk sister and father using magic daily. It was becoming more and more of the norm as of late and he was sure he would need to learn some magic in the future, but for now? He’d stick with what he could do with his own two hands or the tools of his trade, thank you ever much. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you for your patience!” At the sound of the vampire’s voice, the centaur trotted back over to the counter. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh my gods…” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The arrangement was a breathtaking slight. Wrapped in dark blue parchment paper, the flowers lay in a delightful and colorful array. Small white periwinkles were dotted throughout, giving it a gentle and sweet air; beautiful calla lilies lay throughout forming peaks, giving a sense of new heights and possibilities. The white of these flowers were the perfect contrast for unbloomed harvest bells which grew everywhere just outside the village. While common, it was the perfect symbolism for finding love anywhere and everywhere. Some of the harvest bells were just starting to open, but they only drew attention to the main attraction- the witch’s flower itself. Also known as a blue dendrobium, it’s gorgeous bright blue center flared purple near to top, striking and mystical in a way that was almost like magic itself- hence its nickname and the song that it inspired.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It truly is…” Percy picked up the bouquet and cradled it in the crook of his arm. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It looks good in your arm!” Matt said, standing back and surveying him. “I do so hope they accept, Percy.” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you, Matt. I really hope so too.” The other man replied, reaching for his coin pouch tied to his saddle. “How much do I owe you?” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Two gold, please.” So an entire day’s pay then… well. Now that Percy had seen the bouquet and knew its intended purpose, he knew it was well worth the price. After he had placed the coins in Matt’s hand and wished him well, the centaur took his leave and wandered out into the night.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Heart soaring, he walked in the direction of Edd’s usual route. Percy had seen Edd walking back late enough on Wednesday nights to have a general idea of where to find him. He headed north, in the direction of the lake that lay beyond the village.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Percy adjusted the flowers in his hands and admired them again. They simply were lovely and Matt had done a stunning job of arranging them. Percy allowed himself a smile knowing that if Edd accepted, he'd be seeing more of the friendly vampire beyond nightly visits to the flower shop.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

On the other hand, he'd also be seeing more of the gorgon, Tom. He grimaced. Percy didn't have anything against the gray snake man himself, but Tom was a bit of a sourpuss; and Percy worried about not getting along with one of Edd's closest friends.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And finally- he pondered- there was the newest member of Edd's household to consider. Percy had first seen the cunning-looking satyr during an emergency announcement months ago. He had watched as the stranger had spoken before the entire village, saying he would be looking into the disappearance of the village’s missing townsfolk. During his speech, Tom had heckled him from the audience and Tord had invited himself to stay at Edd’s house as a “base of operations”. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Percy would have forgotten about the stranger soon enough- whose name was Tord- but the self-decision to stay at Edd's house kept him in the back of his mind. The centaur bit his lip thinking about it before forcing himself to relax. From what he’d glimpsed of the other man about town, Tord was genuinely trying to help them solve the mystery of their missing neighbors. The caramel-colored satyr would be staying here for a while; perhaps this was a good chance to get to know him better as well?

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then suddenly- all thoughts of making new friends flew out of Percy’s mind. His pale blue eyes widened and his heart clenched as a tall silhouette emerged into his line of sight. His grip tightened on the bouquet as Edd walked down the street. His stride was strong, but clearly weary after a long day of work. He carried one of his work baskets in his hands. The night lanterns that were lit cast a warm glow on Edd’s brown coat that matched his hair. Even from this distance, Percy could see the striking green of the other’s eyes and his heart flew even deeper into the abyss of his affection.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Percy trotted forward, Edd’s name on the tip of his tongue- when the name caught in his throat. Walking along Edd’s side was Tord. The blacksmith hadn’t seen him since Edd had been partially shielding him from view with his tall frame. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Crap. That was just his luck. Panicking, Percy glanced to his right and dashed into a space between two shops. It was just barely big enough for him to turn around. He looked out in the street and berated himself for running away. Why had he panicked? Was it because he’d been so hyper focused on seeing Edd, he’d been shaken seeing someone else with him? The idea was absurd, but here he was- crammed into a small space, clutching the bouquet like his life depended on it. Well, coming out now would just be awkward, so he couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“-and here I thought I was the investigator and you were the town’s best delivery man. My mistake if the roles have somehow been reversed.” Tord was speaking and it sounded like he was teasing Edd about something. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He heard Edd snort in response. “Flattery will get you nowhere, goat man.” Percy’s heart leapt at the sound of his voice. “When you’re questioning folks I’ve known for years that would never harm a fly- let alone their neighbor- of course I’m going to say something.” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tord tutted. “I just had some questions for the folks who run the tavern. With their place of business being one of the few that are open this late, I was hoping they would’ve seen or heard something.” Ah, they were discussing the ongoing investigation.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Like the sound of someone being murdered?” Edd asked, disbelievingly.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“More like the sound of a struggle. Or perhaps seeing a stranger in town, lurking around late at night.” The satyr explained seriously. “Generally speaking, most people wave off suspicious behavior if they happen to see it. No one wants to assume the worst of their fellow creature, but strange things do go bump in the night. Sometimes it takes someone else- like yours truly- to ask the right questions to prompt them to disclose what they’ve seen.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Drat, they were getting closer! Percy risked a few steps back, hoping the shadows should shield him. He would die of embarrassment if they found him now!

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hmm…” Edd pondered, “I suppose you’re right,” before stopping short right outside of Percy’s hiding place. Percy could see the pair of them now. Tord to the left of Edd- closest to him- with Edd next to the street. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The pair seemed to be in good spirits with each other, despite their argument. The tall centaur looked apologetic now. “I’m sorry, Tord. I shouldn’t have interrupted in that case. I know I speak for everyone when I say how grateful we are that you’re here. It’s comforting to know you’re searching for answers.” He reached over and rested his hand on the satyr’s shoulders.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tord glanced up at Edd and smiled. “Of course. That’s what I’m here for.” He rested his own hand on top of Edd’s. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Edd glanced at the pair of their hands together, looked at Tord’s face, and seemed to think about something before softly adding. “Um, we’ve really enjoyed having you stay with us too. It’s been nice having someone new at the house.” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘I’ve never heard him speak so softly before.’ Percy thought from his hiding place. ‘It’s so gentle…’

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tord tilted his head and laughed. “I doubt Tom would agree with that sentiment.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Still,” Edd continued. The centaur looked away, almost bashfully, “aside from you helping the village, it’s been great getting to know you. You’re a good guy, Tord. Even if you are a little snarky-” Tord ‘hmph’d’ at that “-and butt heads with Tom occasionally... I kinda wish you’d be staying after you’ve caught whoever’s responsible.” Even from the shadows, Percy could see the light blush spread across Edd’s cheeks.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tord’s own eyes widened at that statement and he took a moment to respond. “Well… you never know.” He finally answered. He gave Edd’s hand a squeeze. “I’ve found this village interesting, along with some of its inhabitants since I’ve been here. Perhaps I’ll extend my stay.” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Percy’s heart clenched. They couldn’t be…?

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah?” Edd asked, hope flooding his face.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah.” Tord answered, cheshire grin back on his face. He gave Edd’s a final lingering squeeze before dropping his hand to his side. “But we had better get back. I know how the snake worries about you,” he said, referring to Tom, “despite me coming to pick you up the nights you work late.” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Edd dropped his own hand. “You’re right about that,” he agreed. “Let’s go.” The pair continued on their way, now talking idly about what dinner Tom had prepared and if he’d make a fuss about letting Tord have some. It wasn't long before they were out of earshot and the street was silent again. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Percy stepped out of the space between the shops.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The centaur looked off in the direction of where Edd had gone and walked in the opposite direction.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grass trampled underneath the young centaur’s hooves as he made his way to the lake north of the village. He couldn’t help but bitterly think of the parallels between the trampled grass and his own broken heart. He felt his throat close up and tears threatening to start streaming down his face. Percy hurriedly wiped the tears away. Once he was at the lake, he’d let himself have a good cry; but until then, he would shoulder on.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It wasn’t long before he reached his destination and stood at the water’s edge. He knew there was a chance some of the merfolk or other residents of the lake would still be awake, but that was a chance he’d have to take. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Percy cried. He sobbed and clutched the bouquet to his chest. His blue shawl caught stray tears and darkened where they hit, his present from Edd stained. His head was hung. ‘Damn, this hurts.’ Percy thought as the tears made everything in front of him blurred. He’d had so much hope that Edd would return his feelings. He’d dared believe he would be liked back and they would be the new village couple. The kind that elders’ sitting on their porches would see as they’d walk by hand-in-hand and remind them of their own youth. His throat kept catching and closing and _oh Gods he was a mess._

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Percy looked down at the now crushed bouquet and another wave of tears assaulted his cheeks. He hadn’t meant to damage the flowers. He’d been holding onto them too tightly. All of Matt’s hard work was ruined and it surprised Percy he’d be worried about such a thing now.

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He focused on the bouquet. Gingerly peeling back the flattered petals and rearranging the crushed stems. His crying slowed. Putting the arrangement back together was calming him down. The tears finally stopped as he put the last flower in place. Looking at it, it was still damaged but much better than before. 

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Percy smiled sadly. At least he was capable of putting this back together.

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Perseus?” 

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Well, that figured.

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Hi, Edd.” Percy said softly as he turned around to face the other centaur. He kept the bouquet behind his back. 

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Edd stood in the moonlight, his tail twitching nervously behind him. “I’m sorry to interrupt you, but I wanted to see that you were okay.” He took a few tentative steps forward. “I mean- _clearly _you’re not, because you’re crying- but I wanted to see if I could help.”__

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Of course. Edd wanted to help him. That was the type of man he was- helping his friends and neighbors. He was so kind. And it was one the things Percy loved the most about him. The white and black speckled centaur couldn’t help but chuckle softly. 

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Irony was cruel. “You saw me walking here?”

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Edd nodded before reaching up and rubbing his neck. “Well, sort of! I was on my way back from work with Tord- you know Tord, right?” He continued, a rhetorical question. “And I remembered I’d left a work basket at the tavern we’d stopped by earlier. Pretty foolish, right? Anyway, I told him he could head back on his own. And as I was going back to get it, I saw you walking towards the lake.” His brows furrowed. “You didn’t look well, so I followed you. I’m sorry... I saw you crying. I hope it’s alright that I came to check on you.” 

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“It’s fine.” Percy said, wiping the remnants of the tears from his eyes. “That’s kind of you. Thank you, Edd.”

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“So… are you alright now?” Edd asked. “I can walk you home if you like? Unless you want to be alone?”

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Percy looked at the ground and bit his lip. There was no escaping it was there? He pulled the bouquet from behind him and Edd’s eyes followed the motion. “I think I will need some time alone. But first, here.” He said, offering the bouquet to the other centaur. “I got these for you. I know you can’t accept them, but I still want you to know how I feel.” 

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Edd looked at the flowers and back to Percy before shock and realisation struck his face. “A Bewitched Bouquet… oh Percy… I-” he hesitated, “I’m flattered, I had no idea.” He gingerly took the flowers.

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Percy chuckled. “I know. You’re always so busy helping everyone in the village. I’m not surprised you didn’t notice me forming the biggest crush on you.” 

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Edd looked guilty. “I’m so sorry, Percy. I feel terrible that I never noticed. Gods, I’m dense.” 

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Unbelievably so.” Percy agreed. “But it’s okay,” he grinned through the pain, “you’ve found someone, haven't you?”

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Edd looked at him, surprised. “Ah- I…! How did you know?” 

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Now it was Percy’s turn to look guilty. “I... overheard you and Tord talking earlier. I was going to confess to you then. But when I was walking down the street, I saw the pair of you together. I panicked and hid between two shops. I don’t know why I reacted like that, but I did. It would've been so awkward if I came out then, so I stayed quiet.” He grimaced, hooves digging into the dirt. “I saw… your exchange with each other.” 

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Percy, I-” 

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“No, no! Don’t say you’re sorry, Edd.” Percy interrupted and gently took the bouquet back. “I know I’ll be happy for you two later. Tord seems like an okay guy. Besides,” he continued, forcing a grin on his lips. “You’re my friend after all! I just need some time.” His pale blue eyes looked into Edd’s emerald ones, unable however to hide the pain in them. “Please go. For now. Thanks for hearing me out- and for checking up on me. You’re a good friend. ...I promise I’ll be fine.”

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Edd desperately looked like he wanted to say something or even hug him, but he just nodded. Percy watched as he walked away before turning around and looking across the lake. ‘How about that?’ He thought. ‘I got to confess to Edd at the lake, after all. It’s just too bad I wasn’t able to take that walk with him around it too.’ 

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He knew it would take awhile- weeks, months- but he’d be back to himself soon. He had his family, his best friend, and his work to distract him. He’d probably stuff his face silly with some of Remille’s sweet breads as he poured his heart to her. He could even see Millicent offering him a tissue twice her size as he would undoubtedly cry at home.

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Love was so bittersweet at times. 

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

As if it had been timed, an eerie sound floated to him across the water. Merfolk were singing. Mystical and haunting and beautiful. Percy didn’t know they were singing for him or themselves, but it was still perfect timing.

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

How could he not join in? Percy held the wilted bouquet and softly sang:

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_“Witches flower blooms,  
Sirens song is sang,  
Across generations go,  
New love starts again.”_

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The haunting melody drifted away as soon as it had started.

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for making it all the way to the bottom. This is an entry for keluturtle's Mythosworld writing contest! Sorry the fic is centered about Perseus, one of my OCs! He's a good lad though. If you'd be so kind, leave a comment! <3


End file.
